Jill Abbott Atkinson
Jill Fenmore (born Jillian Foster, formerly Reynolds, Brooks and Abbott) is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Much of her history on the series revolves around her long-running conflict with businesswoman Katherine Chancellor. Their feud is one of the longest rivalries on any American soap opera. Casting and awards The only original character remaining on The Young and the Restless from the series' debut in March 1973, Jill was originated by Brenda Dickson, who portrayed the character for nearly seven years before leaving The Young and the Restless in February 1, 1980. Bond Gideon played Jill briefly before Deborah Adair took over for three years. On June 24, 1983, Dickson returned, reprising the role until March 18, 1987, when she was replaced by Jess Walton. Continuing in the role to this day, Walton has portrayed Jill longer than all the previous actresses combined. Walton won a Daytime Emmy Award in 1997 for Lead Actress in a Drama Series for playing Jill, and was nominated in 1996 and 2000. She also won the Daytime Emmy for Supporting Actress in 1991 after a nomination in 1990. Dickson won a Soap Opera Digest Award in 1988 for Outstanding Villainess for the role, and Walton won one for Outstanding Lead Actress in 1994. Biography Jill Fenmore is the birth daughter of Neil Fenmore and an unknown woman. She is the adopted daughter of Bill and Liz Foster. She has two adoptive brothers, Snapper and Greg, and one half sister, Lauren Fenmore. When she was young, Jill was working as a manicurist and a hairdresser. Later, she became friends with Katherine Chancellor and was employed as her paid companion. Jill and Katherine's friendship turned to animosity as they fought over men, including Katherine's husband Phillip Chancellor II. Jill and Phillip engaged in sex resulting in a pregnancy. Phillip divorced Katherine and planned to marry Jill. While giving Phillip a ride in her car, Katherine begged him for a second chance. He refused. She slammed her foot down on the gas pedal and the car plunged off the road and over a cliff. Phillip was rushed to the hospital where, on his deathbed, he married Jill. The marriage was declared invalid thanks to Katherine who then kicked the Fosters off of the Chancellor Estate. She offered Jill $1 million in exchange for the baby she was carrying. Jill agreed in order to ensure a better life for the child. She later rejected the offer and had the money returned after giving birth to her son, Phillip Chancellor III in 1976. Derek Thurston The next man Jill and Katherine fought over was Derek Thurston. Jill got Derek drunk and then married him. Derek eventually fell in love with Jill, though, which nearly drove Katherine to suicide. Katherine convinced Derek to stay with her, albeit in a platonic relationship, for one year. Jill then became romantically involved with Stuart Brooks. After seducing him, she faked a pregnancy and they planned to marry. She altered her plans when Derek told her he wanted her back. Jill wanted him to prove himself to her and arranged to marry Derek and Stuart on the same night, in case Derek failed. As a result of Katherine's scheme to hold onto her husband, Jill ended up marrying Stuart instead. Derek decided to go back to Katherine. Jill's marriage ended after Stuart found out she was never pregnant. She attempted to reunite with Derek because Katherine was presumed dead. Just before they married, Katherine revealed she was still alive and Jill lost Derek again. 1980s In 1980 Jill went to work for Jabot Cosmetics. Jabot's owner, John Abbott, was impressed by Jill's abilities, and quickly promoted her to head of merchandising. Around that time, she met Jack Abbott, John's son. John and Jill became romantically involved. They broke up after she cheated on him with his son. She filed a sexual harassment suit against Jack when he would not be with her and he had to pay a $10,000 settlement. John and Jill later reunited and married. She cheated on him again with Jack. This time Katherine got a hold of pictures of their tryst. She showed them to John, who then suffered a stroke. He divorced Jill. Not long after, Jill was found in her shower, bleeding from a gunshot wound. The three main suspects were John, Jack, and Katherine. Jack finally confesseed to the crime in order to prevent his affair with Jill from becoming public. The real culprit was Sven Petersen, a masseur at the Genoa City Hotel. He had been rejected by Jill earlier in the night, and after getting drunk stole the gun from Gina's Restaurant. Sven kidnapped Jill and locked her in a meat freezer. Jack came to her rescue. Sven escaped to Mexico, but Jack was cleared of all charges. 1990s Jill and Katherine fought over Jill's son, Phillip, who was now a teenager. Phillip turned to drinking. He fought his alcoholism with help from both Katherine and Jill, along with Christine Blair. His drinking led him to engage in a one night stand with Nina Webster. Nina became pregnant with Phillip's child and gave birth to Phillip Chancellor IV. Phillip later died in a car crash while he was driving under the influence (or so it was believed at the time). John and Jill reunited again and remarried. They had a son together named Billy Abbott. They later divorced again. 2000s In 2003, Jill learned that Katherine, not Liz, was her birth mother. In addition to being mortified to learn that she was the daughter of her sworn enemy, this revelation presented another crisis for Jill. For years, her son Billy, and Katherine's granddaughter, Mackenzie Browning, had been in love, in a passionate but platonic relationship. However, the mother-daughter connection between Katherine and Jill meant that Mackenzie and Billy were first cousins. Unaware that they were blood relatives, the young couple was married, while a speech paralyzed Katherine could do nothing but watch. A horrified Jill and John tried to stop the wedding, but they were too late. Eventually, Jill informed the newlyweds of the shocking news before the marriage was consummated. Heartbroken, Billy and Mac had their union annulled, and the two separately left town. Jill helped her mother recover and the two eventually resolved their differences. In early 2007, Katherine uncovered repressed memories of kidnapping Phillip III years ago just after he was born and switching him with another baby. Jill refused to believe this at first, but DNA testing of Phillip III's remains confirmed that he was not Jill's biological son. Her true biological son was revealed to be Cane Ashby, an Australian national whose visa had expired and was fighting deportation. As the true Phillip III, he was a native-born American citizen and was thus permitted to remain in Genoa City. Cane soon formed a strong bond with Jill and Katherine. Jill began a romantic relationship with William Bardwell, the District Attorney, who had just inherited a fortune from his late uncle. Gloria Fisher, who wanted Will for his money, drugged Ji Min Kim and Jill with libido pills and arranged for William to walk in on them. A broken-hearted William eventually married Gloria. Jill and Ji Min developed genuine feelings for each other. Katherine was furious with Jill upon learning that her daughter was planning on eloping with Ji Min. Mrs. Chancellor offered him a bribe not to marry her daughter, but he declined. Ji Min Kim was murdered in September 2007 by David Chow, before he could marry Jill, which devastated her. In 2008 Katherine retired as CEO of Chancellor Industries and made Jill her successor. Jill felt that Katherine was constantly looking over her shoulder and second-guessing her decisions. This was especially true when it came to Chancellor subsidiary Jabot Cosmetic's new CEO, Nikki Newman. In October 2008, for the first time Jill had both her sons Cane and Billy at home. Billy did not like that Jill had made Cane CEO of Jabot over him. In November 2008 Katherine was believed to have died in a car crash. However, the true victim was her look-a-like Marge Cotroke. Due to the Abbott family and Jeff and Gloria Bardwell, Chancellor lost control of Jabot, resulting in the firings of Jill and Cane. Jill and Victor Newman formulated a plan to destroy Jack and return control of Jabot back to Chancellor Industries. In 2009, her granddaughter, Delia Abbott was born to Billy and Chloe Mitchell. Recent Developments A DNA test was done with Jill in order to prove Katherine was alive (and not look-a-like). However, the results showed that Jill was not related to Katherine, which questioned whether Jill really was Katherine's biological daughter after all. Not too long after, it was revealed that Cane wasn't Jill's son, he was a fraud. Futhermore, Phillip was still alive. He faked his death because he suspected that he was gay and wasn't happy with his life. The news devasted Jill, but she decided to still accept Cane as a son. Jill had an affair with Tucker McCall, unaware that he was actually Katherine's son (that she gave away at birth) out for revenge. Tucker stole Katherine's companies but Jill continued to sleep with him. Katherine found out, and, using what control over the company she still had, fired Jill. Tucker refused to hire her. Jill temporairly worked at Billy's magazine but she printed a story that got Billy, the Newmans, and Jack, into legal trouble. Afterwards, she didn't ask permission before posting a story on the internet, and Billy fired her. Jill was happy when Liz and Snapper came to visit, but Liz ended up being rushed to the hospital. Knowing her adoptive mother was dying, Liz told Snapper the truth about Jill's birth family. After Liz died, Snapper told Jill. Jill stumbled to Lauren's door, where she explained that she and Lauren shared the same father, Neil Fenmore. Lauren refused to believe it and insisted on a DNA test, which said that they were sisters. Lauren didn't want to have a sisterly relationship with Jill, and Jill decided to sue for her rights to the Fenmore estate before legally changing her last name to Fenmore. Lauren finally gave in to Jill's demands and gave her half of Fenmore's. Jill took full advantage of that and started running the company the way she wanted to, completely undermining Lauren's authority. Relationships Parents *Bill Foster (father via adoption, deceased) *Liz Foster (mother via adoption, deceased) *Neil Fenmore (biological father, deceased) Siblings *Greg Foster (brother via adpotion) *Snapper Foster (brother via adoption) *Lauren Fenmore (paternal half sister) Marriages *Phillip Chancellor II (invalid) *Brock Reynolds (divorced) *Stuart Brooks (divorced) *John Abbott (divorced) *John Abbott (again, divorced) Children *Phillip Chancellor III (son with Phillip) *Billy Abbott (son with John) *Cane Ashby (adopted son) Grandchildren *Chance Chancellor (grandson via Phillip) *Delia Abbott (granddaughter via Billy) *Charlie Ashby (grandson via Cane) *Matilda Ashby (granddaughter via Cane) Category:Original Resident